Siempre se puede ser tan idiota
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: este fic es un regalo para mi mejor amiga, es un Kiyoshi x Lector... y eso soy mala para los summary


**Este Fic nació para mi amiga Kari quien es una mega hiper fan de Kiyoshi "Corazón de hierro" Teppei, con mucho amor para ella. (es el primero de varios que le debo)**

 **Bueno los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, solo esta cosa loca que escribí, los personajes sufren OOC puesto que no se me da bien las personalidades de todos y algunas cosas hay q adaptarlas, espero que quien lo lea sea de su agrado, no se sienta ofendido/a.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(T/A): tu apellido**

 **(T/N): tu nombre**

 **(C/O): color de ojos**

 **Siempre se puede ser muy idiota**

Habías cambiado de instituto por el trabajo de tu padre ahora asistirías a Seirin, era tu primer año y estabas completamente nerviosa, al ser un instituto nuevo no sabías si tendría equipo de natación femenino, al cual anhelabas ingresar, caminabas por los pasillos ensimismada en tus pensamientos por lo mismo no viste que en medio de este había una caja llena de cosas con la cual tropezaste y tu caída era inminente de no ser por quien te sostuvo por la cintura en un acto reflejo.

-Kyaaa! Lo siento iba despistada, muchas gracias-dijiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que podía haberte sucedido, aferrándote a la persona que te había salvado, aun sin mirarle y prestarle atención.

-debes tener más cuidado, cuando andes por los pasillos-la voz de un hombre hiso eco en tus oídos, giraste tu rostro lentamente y le viste era muchísimo más alto que tú y tan solo con una sola mano envolvía toda tu cintura que aún mantenía sujeta.

-sí, gra…gra…gracias-lograste decir sonrojándote hasta límites que no conocías, al percatarte que no soltaba tu cintura, además a tus ojos era bastante guapo y la sonrisa que te brindaba era demasiado cálida-etoo, creo que ya estoy bien-ordenaste tus ideas y le diste a entender que te soltase.

-oh! Perdón-te respondió zafándote sin dejar de sonreír-mi nombre es Kiyochi Teppei mucho gusto-se presentó.

-soy (T/A) (T/N) mucho gusto-hiciste una leve reverencia-me acabo de trasladar de instituto,-seguiste diciendo y una idea surco tu cabeza- etto quizás es abusar de tu amabilidad pero me podrías decir dónde puedo inscribirme al club de natación- aun te sentías un poco cohibida pero ya llevabas bastante tiempo dando vueltas sin hallar nada.

-¿Club de natación?, déjame pensar- no dejaba de observarte atentamente mientras meditaba, quizás las pregunta correcta hubiese sido si el instituto contaba con club de natación, pero habías visto las piscinas debía haberlo- no sé muy bien cómo funciona pero qué tal si me acompañas al gimnasio Riko nos puede ayudar- te propuso, bueno eso creías pero en un instante había cogido tu mano y te guiaba hasta el gimnasio que había nombrado.

-espera Kiyoshi-san, no me jales-le pedías pero él no te escuchaba o si lo hacía te ignoraba-Kiyoshi-san-no te escucho ni obedeció, al entrar al gimnasio notaste que varios muchachos corrían de un lado a otro y por lo que lograbas ver se trataba del club de baloncesto, algo que te pareció acertado para el porte y apariencia que tenía Kiyoshi, en el fondo viste a una chica quizás la manager del club quien daba órdenes a los chicos que corrían, los examinaste a todos entre ellos vislumbraste una cabellera roja, lo reconociste porque estaban en el mismo salón y el profesor lo había regañado varias veces por estar bostezando en la clase, pero al ser tu primer día no le habías hablado a nadie, la verdad no se te daba bien el entablar conversaciones de la nada, pero con Kiyoshi no fue así, por eso te sorprendiste a ti misma en la situación en la que se encontraban, quizás era esa sonrisa amable que no salía de su rostro.

-espera un momento aquí-te dijo sacándote de tus pensamientos, lo viste correr hasta la chica que dirigía el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí (T/A)-san?- escuchaste una voz al frente de ti y enfocaste la vista, y si ahí estaba parado justo delante un muchacho peliceleste.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-fue el grito que se escuchó por el gimnasio haciendo parar a quienes entrenaban, quienes se voltearon a verte.

-lo siento, no quise asustarte- se disculpaba el chico.

-no, no hay problema, pero ¿nos conocemos de algún lugar?-le preguntaste, no lo recordabas de nada quizás en la primaria, pero no era seguro.

-estamos en el mismo salón, (T/A)-san-fue su simple respuesta, lo cual no te decía nada puesto que no lo habías visto en el salón cuando te presentaste, quizás por lo que había sucedido en ese mismo instante entendías por qué no lo habías visto.

-oh! Así que se conocen (T/N)-chan y Kuroko-fue hasta ustedes Kiyoshi acompañado de quien presumías seria la manager.

-ah! Es la chica nueva-fue el comentario del peli rojo, quien también se había acercado.

-ella ha llegado hoy a nuestro salón Kiyishi-senpai, por eso la recuerdo-siguió explicando Kuroko.

.

.

Y así también te enterabas que quien había sido tu salvador también era tu senpai, y que la chica que creías era la manager era en realidad la entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto de Serin y también te había dicho que al ser una escuela nueva no contaba con quipo femenino de natación solo masculino y este ya contaba con una manager. En el transcurso también te enteraste que Kagami el chico con cara de estar siempre de mal humor y Kuroko el chico que casi te da un infarto eran tus compañeros de salón y la luz y sombra de Seirin como les solían llamar una dupla que ayudaba al equipo en los momentos cruciales.

-muchas gracias por la información, no les quito más tiempo de su entrenamiento-empezaste a despedirte si no había equipo de natación no podas hacer nada tampoco obligarías a formarlo como sugirió un chico con facciones gatunas, no era tu estilo tu solo querías unirte a un club y lo que se te daba bien era nadar, eras atlética después de todo.- un gusto conoceros, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun nos vemos mañana y Kiyoshi-senpai, muchas gracias.- hiciste una reverencia y comenzaste tu caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio.

-eh? Espera (T/N)-chan- te siguió cogiéndote de la mano sorpresivamente, lo que hiso que nuevamente te sonrojaras- ¿por qué? no te quedas a ver el entrenamiento, y así después te ayudo en alguna forma de que puedas entrar en el club que quieras, o mejor aún te unes al club de básquet.- su insistencia era tanta que apenas podías seguirle el ritmo a todo lo que decía, tanto sería la cara de desconcierto que reflejabas que viste como un chico de lentes golpeaba en la cabeza al castaño, para que se calmara.

-¡IDIOTA! La asustas- dijo.

-oh! Lo siento, pero Hyuga que bueno que estas aquí verdad que se puede quedar, a es cierto (T/N)-chan él es el capitán del equipo.- los presentabas, podías ver una vena emergiendo de la frente del chico de lentes al sentirse ignorado.

-deja eso para después, y suéltala creo que la lastimas- ninguno de ustedes se había percatado que aun te tenía sujeta de la mano y te había acercado demasiado hacia él, nuevamente te sonrojaste, al paso que ibas terminarías desmayada por el alza de presión que él te producía.

No te habías dado cuenta de que la entrenadora te observaba detalladamente, ya había intuido algo, no en ti más bien en quine te había llevado hasta el lugar, algo que no notarias tú, tu senpai no quitaba la mirada de ti y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cuando te volteabas a hablarle, Riko río para sí misma y se dirigio donde Hyuga seguía riñendo a Kiyoshi y tu tratabas de decirle que todo estaba bien.

-pues bien entonces (T/N)-chan se quedara no hay problema con ello, además así puedes decidir si quieres pertenecer al club, francamente ser la única chica delicada e indefensa en medio de estos gorilas no es fácil, que tal si me ayudas- te sonrío muy amablemente, pero tras la sonrisa sabias que había mucho más algo que te impedía decir que no.

-quién es la chica indefensa y delicada- se escucharon pequeñas risitas que se apagaron con solo una mirada de la castaña.

-s..si, ni les molesta me gustaría quedarme un poco más- te habías animado después de todo era tu primer día y podrías conocer un poco más a tus dos compañeros de salón y por qué no también a tu senpai.

Te quedaste a ver el entrenamiento era alucinante verles jugar, lo disfrutaban, y el solo hecho de verlos te hacia disfrutarlo también, es así como decidiste unirte, si serias la manager del equipo de básquet, quizás no podrías competir ni estar en el agua pero, era divertido estar ahí, le comunicaste tu decisión a la entrenadora quien te dio un gran abrazo, y te dijo que contaba contigo que serían grandes amigas y que si alguno de los muchachos te daba problemas solo debías golpearle.

-así que (T/N)-chan te quedaras con nosotros- te pregunto el castaño que te había arrastrado hasta ahí aquel día.

-si, por favor cuida bien de mi Kiyoshi-senpai- hiciste una reverencia hacia él.

-puedes decirme Teppei- soltó sin más lo cual no te parecía correcto hacer, él es tu senpai y solo se conocen hace unas horas.

-creo que eso tendrá que esperar, senpai- le dijiste y comenzaste a caminar a la salida, era hora de volver a casa y comenzar a estudiar un poco de cómo ser una buena manager del equipo de básquet.

-espera te acompaño a casa es tarde, te siguió, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos que te parece así te hablo del equipo.

-está bien senpai- lo espero- aceptaste la verdad eras nueva en todo instituto, ciudad y podías, estabas segura que te perderías camino a casa, pero estando con alguien te podrías guiar y preguntar, además la compañía de Kiyoshi-senpai no te desagradaba para nada, sacudiste la cabeza al pensar aquello.

Ya caminaban camino a sus casas, él te contaba de cada uno de los integrantes, Hyuga el capitán era estricto consigo mismo y los demás, pero podías confiar plenamente en él, Izuki quien hacia juego de palabras a menudo pero nadie comprendía estos juegos, Koganei un poco hiperactivo pero quien puede ser de gran ayuda en un juego, Mitobe siempre callado pero escucha atentamente a todo el mundo, y así siguió hablando de ellos, te gustaba ver como admiraba a sus compañeros y como hablaba del deporte que más ama, te conto de como formaron el club, te sorprendió saber que él lo había creado, hubo parte de la historia que fue un poco compleja sobre su lesión y de que no pudo jugar ciertos partidos, no profundizó en ello, tampoco quisiste sonsacarle más, su sonrisa se había ido cuando llego a ello, y una punzada cruzo tu pecho al no verle sonreír.

-etto senpai, mi casa es aquí gracias por acompañarme, lo más seguro es que me hubiese extraviado de no ser por su ayuda-comenzabas abrir la verja de la entrada y el sujeto suavemente tu muñeca, tu corazón se volvió acelerar, cada vez que tu piel hacia contacto con la de él, te giraste.

-espero verte mañana, prometo que no te arrepentirás de haber entrado al club- acerco su mano a tu cabeza y le dio un suave toque despeinándote- hasta mañana (T/N)-chan- dio media vuelta y comenzó alejarse.

Al entrar a tu casa tu cara seguía roja, tu corazón martillaba, demasiadas emociones en un solo día te dijiste y corriste a tu cuarto. Luego de darte un baño, pensar en tu senpai, sí no habías dejado de pensar en él, leíste artículos sobre básquet, como hacer tu labor de manager y trataste de dormir.

Cansada en la mañana te levantaste, habías soñado toda la noche con Kiyoshi, a pesar de verlo tan solo una vez te invadía por completo, desayunaste y saliste corriendo al instituto, el día antes Riko te había dicho que tenían práctica matutina y te presentaría oficialmente a todos los miembros del club.

-muy bien todos alinéense-hiso sonar el silbato la entrenador y llamo a los jugadores-bueno esto es oficialmente la presentación de (T/A) (T/N)-san como miembro y manager del club, espero y la acojamos bien.

-mucho gusto, cuida de nosotros- fue el grito unísono de los jugadores.

-espero nos llevemos bien- fue tu respuesta, y comenzaste con tus tareas, primero tener toallas para todos, luego las botellas con agua y vendas por si acaso, te sorprendía que Riko sola tenía que hacerse cargo de ello o los mismos jugadores, ya llevabas muchos días con ello, pronto se preparaban para un campamento y debías dejar todo listo para irse.

.

.

-espero y no sea muy cansador para ti esto (T/N)-chan- escuchaste una voz tras de ti cuando llevabas una cesta de toallas, te giraste y como la coordinación decidía abandonarte de vez en cuando y ese minuto era el preciso, te precipitabas al suelo y nuevamente, el fuerte brazo de Kiyoshi rodeaba tu cintura.-ups! No quise asustarte perdón.

-n..no… no hay problema, solo que suelo ser un poco torpe senpai, gracias- le sonreíste, ya era costumbre que él estuviera salvándote cada dos por tres.

-deja y te ayudo a llevar eso- se ofreció soltándote y tomando el montón de toallas que llevabas

-no es necesario senpai yo las puedo llevar- se las arrebataste.

-no es problema además son demasiadas está bien que seas la manager pero no te sobre esfuerces- te las volvió a quitar de las manos, para ti el que sea amable era una cosa, pero el que sea testarudo no te gustaba, además ese era tu trabajo, no aceptarías que lo realizara por ti.

-senpai, está bien puedo hacerlo- le arrebataste las toallas y comenzaste a caminar, pero no predijiste que él no se diese por vencido y te persiguiera, sentiste sus pasos firmes tras de ti y tomaste con mucha fuerza la cesta donde llevabas la toallas, el por tras de ti las intento tomar pero al tenerlas muy sujetas no le fue fácil quitártelas, y comenzaron un forcejeo- senpai ya se lo dije yo puedo no sea necio.

-tú no seas necia (T/N)-chan, dámelas.

-que no

-que si

-no

-si

-no- era ya una lucha campal, seguían jalándose pero una de tus manos cedió, pero ejercían demasiada fuerza en los jales que perdiste el equilibrio esta vez ni los reflejos de Kiyoshi podrían detener tu estampe en el suelo, él al ver que caías trato de tomarte, pero en vez de mantenerse los dos en pie hizo girar su cuerpo de tal manera que cayeras sobre él y la canasta de toallas en su cabeza, Kiyoshi se quitó las toallas de la cabeza y levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarte, lo cual también habías hecho tú, logrando así quedar el uno a milímetros del otro, sentiste tu corazón girar en tu interior, su rostro de cerca era mucho más guapo, sus ojos eran profundos, de alguna forma querías delinear sus facciones con tus propios dedos.

Kiyoshi te contemplaba maravillado, dentro de él su corazón se había disparado, tus ojos (C/O) lo habían hipnotizado, lentamente llevo una de sus manos a tu rostro, tú no te movías ansiabas su tacto, querías lo mismo pero…

-cof, cof- escucharon una leve toz- no quiero interrumpir pero la entrenadora te busca (T/N)- era Hyuga quien los observaba.

-…-demoraste en reaccionar y cuando viste la situación embarazosa en la que estabas te levantaste de un salto-gracias, capitán- saliste corriendo del lugar.

-que rayos haces Kiyoshi- le pregunto alzando una ceja hacia el castaño que tenía un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

-es lo mismo que te pasa con Riko ¿no?- fue la respuesta de este.

-cállate, idiota- replico el capitán de Seirin, sonrojado- ten cuidado.

-lo mismo para ti- se levantó y comenzó a caminar antes de que el de lentes lo golpeara.

.

.

Cada día veías que el entrenamiento era duro pero de alguna forma los chicos se veían felices Kuroko y Kagami se hablaban normalmente y la meta estaba clara llegar a la Winter Cup y ser los número uno de Japón, y la amistad con tu senpai también crecía, todos los días te acompañaba a casa, aunque estuviese cansado y ya no había riesgo de que te extraviases el seguía acompañándote, y como siempre antes de irse acariciaba tu cabeza haciendo que los sentimientos por el crecieran día con día. Lo sabías estabas enamorada de Kiyoshi, bueno a Riko no se le había pasado por alto el cómo lo veías siempre y como trabas de controlar tus sonrojos cada vez que él se acercaba con cualquier escusa a hablarte.

-y bien (T/N)-chan, le dirás a Teppei lo que sientes por él- te pregunto mientras acomodaban y organizaban lo que llevarían al campamento, por la salud tanto de tus compañeros de club y la tuya misma, se decidió que cocinarías, no eras experta pero sin duda mucho mejor que la comida de la entrenadora así que mientras acomodaban víveres Riko decidió que era momento de ayudarte a aclarar todo lo que harías.

-Ri…Riko-senpai, usted ¿co…co…cómo sabe?-te sonrojaste.

-pues intuición femenina además es con el único con el que no hablas fluidamente aún, solo he observado lo suficiente, pero siento que no hay avances, desde hace días.

-bueno solo somos amigos, es que quizás el solo me vea como eso y tengo miedo de arruinarlo.

-no seas tonta (T/N)-chan, si no haces las cosas no sabrás como terminan, además presiento que no saldrá nada mal- dio una sonrisa sincera.

-lo hare, me confesare a él durante el campamento- las palabras de Riko eran lo que faltaba para que tomaras la decisión.

Ya habían llegado al lugar donde se hospedarían mientras todos se iban a la playa para comenzar el entrenamiento tu decidiste quedarte a acomodar todo y empezar a preparar algunas botanas para cuando llegasen, lo cual te ayudaba a pensar en cómo lograrías la tan esperada confesión. Era hora de que llegasen, los nervios te carcomían, pero esa primera noche no pudiste hacerlo, la siguiente tampoco y fueron pasando los días de alguna forma nunca estaban solos, nunca se encontraban, y si se veían, él se alejaba de ti, pasabas más tiempo con el capitán que con Kiyoshio era extraño desde la primera noche cuando estabas decidida, a ir donde él todo cambio, y comenzó a pasar que nunca coincidían.

 _ **Lo que ocurrió**_

Mientras Riko y tú estaban con el ordenar de víveres y su conversación sobre confesarte, Koga pasaba por fuera y escucho que te confesarías a alguien, pero solo fue eso, y comenzó a sacar conclusiones que debía ser alguien a quien no conocían porque solo había escuchado que decían "él". Lo cual le conto a todos, Kiyoshi simplemente se quedó callado en su interior anhelaba que fuese él, pero por cosas de la vida mientras te dirigías a casa un día antes de ir la playa chocaste con un compañero de salón quien te ayudo a cargar tus cosas, confesándote que le gustabas, lo que te tomo por sorpresa, lo único que hiciste fue decirle que ya había alguien que te gusta, pero el a modo de tener un poco de afecto tuyo, tomo tu mano y la beso, lo que no sabías y no podías predecir era que Kiyoshi lo observaba todo, creyendo que ese chico era al que te confesarías. Por eso decidió que si pasaba tiempo a solas contigo no se contendría y podría dañarte.

 _ **Fin de lo que ocurrió**_

Te sentías mal, ya casi acababa el campamento y no habías podido hablar con Kiyoshi, era demasiado y se te notaba.

-qué es lo que ocurre (T/N), no te ves bien- llego Hyuga junto a ti donde estabas sentada.

-capitán- te sorprendiste, los últimos días hablabas mucho con él, sabias que lo hacía para sonsacarte cosas de la entrenadora, pero era grato hablar con él.-no es nada, sólo que siento que está molesto con migo.-suspiraste.

-ah! Ese idiota-bufo molesto- le dije que tuviese cuidado, no está molesto contigo es solo que no cree correcto el pasar tanto tiempo contigo ahora que tienes novio-te dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Novio!?-dijiste abriendo de par en par tus orbes-¿qué novio?-le preguntaste.

-pues el chico con el que te fuiste a casa el día antes de venir de campamento-te habías levantado de un salto y cuestionabas desde la atura a tu capitán haciendo que este se encogiese un poco asustado.

-ese chico, no es mi novio es compañero de salón de Kagami, Kuorko y mio, si es verdad que se me confeso, pero yo lo rechacé- dijiste apresuradamente-un momento como saben eso, que él me acompaño a casa- le preguntaste.

-Kiyoshi los vio cuando te acompaño a tu casa y me lo conto- respondió-y el otro día Koga escucho que te confesarías a alguien así que simplemente atamos cabos.

Tu cara era un poema pasaba desde la ira a la incertidumbre, luego a la sorpresa y luego te reíste, Hyuga te miraba extrañado.

-será idiota-susurraste-capitán, dónde está Kiyoshi-senpai-le preguntaste ya emprendiendo el rumbo a la salida.

-dijo que iría a caminar un poco; entonces es como pensaba, ya sabía yo que a quien te confesarías sería a ese idiota, espero y te escuche, es bastante cabezota cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza-te sonrío, lo cual te dio una idea.

-pues entonces debería hacer lo mismo con Riko-senpai ¿no?-saliste hecha una bala, mientras escuchabas cosas como, estos mocosos deberían respetar a sus senpai, les enseñare disciplina y cosas así.

Corriste por el lugar y a lo lejos en una pequeña banca lo viste sentado con la mirada fija, te sonrojaste desde que habían llegado no lo habías visto solo, la luz de la farola que estaba cerca acentuaba sus facciones, era raro no verle su ya tan característica sonrisa, era el momento, era el lugar harías que te escuchara, te acercaste con cautela querías estar cerca para no darle lugar a que huyera, ya estabas suficientemente cerca, cuando volteo el rostro y te vio, una luz de alegría surco su rostro, pero luego, se impulsó para levantarse, tú en la desesperación de retenerlo ahí aceleraste y te abalanzaste sobre el quedando sentada en su regazo.

-(T/N)-chan, ¿q…qu…qué haces?- te miraba desconcertado.

-grandísimo idiota, por qué no me lo preguntaste senpai?, ¿por qué te alejas de mí?- le reclamabas sujetando tus manos en el cuello de su camisa.

-(T/N)-chan, no es correcto que estemos así, si sigues así, yo…

-tu qué-le cortaste-qué harás senpai-lo miraste a los ojos, estabas a punto de romper en llanto había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarse.

-seré egoísta, te alejare de a quien quieres, te encerrare hasta que yo sea a quien quieres-susurro-no te quiero lastimar.

-¡mentiroso!-alzaste la voz sorprendiéndolo- dices que no me quieres lastimar y es lo que más has estado haciendo, y estas alejándome de a quien más quiero, por imbécil- las lágrimas ya no se contenían.

-lo siento, per…- lo volviste a cortar, esta vez no con un grito sino que con tus labios, los pegaste a los de él, eran suaves, cálidos, eran como los imaginabas.

-senpai, Hyuga-senpai tiene razón eres un cabezota-te separaste sonriéndole- solo para que te quede muy claro y cuando creas algo, averigües mejor, no tengo novio, he estado persiguiéndote todos los días de entrenamiento para poder decir esto- tomaste aire- ¡ME GUSTAS!-gritaste, él se sorprendió perdiendo el equilibrio yéndose hacia atrás, llevándote con él.

-pe…pe…pero y ese chico, y lo que Koga escucho, la ma…-lo volviste a besar esta vez, mas demandante si con palabras no le quedaba claro, quizás a besos se le grababa.

-sí que eres cabezota-reíste separando tus labios de los de él.

-sí, lo soy-esta vez el capturo tu boca en un beso fogoso apasionante, se levantó sin despegarte de su cuerpo y te llevo de vuelta a donde se estaban hospedando, allí te llevo al cuarto que compartía con Hyuga ambos se quedaron mirando, y luego dimensionaste la situación, estaban solos, en el cuarto, antes de que siguieras pensando él aprisiono tus labio nuevamente, llevaste instintivamente tus manos a su cuello acercando más sus cuerpos, se necesitaban, habían hecho un par de cosas mal pero ya habían aclarado todo, él comenzó a bajar sus manos por tu cintura hasta el dobladillo de la playera que llevabas, pero un fuerte estruendo hiso que se separasen, Riko sostenía un gran abanico con el que lo había golpeado.

-hasta ahí vaquero, recuerda que no están solos en este lugar-le dijo amenazadoramente y luego te miro a ti con un aire de flores rodeándola-bueno (T/N)-chan creo que todo salió bien ahora tu deberás contármelo todo-te sujeto del brazo y te dirigió a la salida, giraste a ver a Kiyoshi que se sobaba la cabeza y te dio una de esas sonrisas que amabas y marcando silaba por silaba en sus labios te dijo "ME-GUS-TAS-MÁS-DE-LO-QUE-I-MA-GI-NAS", los colores volvieron a tu rostro y saliste con Riko, aún no habían hablado de ser novios, pero les quedaba mucho por recorrer.

 **Woooo he estado mucho tiempo desaparecida de Fanfiction peeeeero bueno la inspiración vino se fue y vino, nació este fic por el amor de mi mejor amiga a Kiyoshi-senpai así que aquí está, el final es si lo se malísimo pero espero el resto este mejor, se agradecen comentarios bueno y malos y eso. Amor para todas y todos.**


End file.
